Amidst the night
by Arkendraken
Summary: Small, one-shot fanfiction between two dragons of DotA 2 and a night between them both.How will they ever not resist the other? First fanfic of mine here, if people are interested I may make a full-length version with free time. Contains Explicit M material with a sexual scene. M/F Davion X Auroth


A/N : First time writing a Dota 2 fanfiction here. Hope you enjoy this M-rated Auroth X Slyrak story!

Disclaimer: I do not own any Dota 2 characters. All of them are owned by Valve.

A pale dusky sun sets almost below the horizon, with a slight overcast and cloudy night.

"Damn….this bloody estrus – How many times does a dragoness even have to go through it?" thought Auroth out loud as she placed an observer ward near Roshan's lair. The Radiants were winning battle by battle, and eventually maybe the war. Many heroes had chosen to join their side, their latest addition being Davion, the Dragon Knight. The frost dragoness sighed thinking of him. She was more than upset that he killed Slyrak – she always had an affinity with him, despite knowing that he would never take a mate, and she was right. If only she had been with him the moment his life was taken…

She shook her graceful head sideways, choosing not to dwell on the topic. She had forgiven Davion , for he had given him the honour of dying in combat. "Maybe…just maybe he still lives on in him…the way he speaks, thinks, even moves…" she said, as she moved down the river to her post at the Radiant's bottom tower. He was standing guard there, ready for any creeps that may come.

"Evening, Auroth. I trust that the ward had been set up?" "Indeed, strong drake knight. Everything is at it seems…let's get back to camp before the sun sets." Said the azure-scaled wyverness. There must have been a slight change in the Eldwurms' tone, as would happen to any dragoness undergoing heat. Instantly, Davion became suspicious but took great care to hide it. He sheathed his great sword and dusted off his shield, turning into the direction of the nearby camp, and started off with Auroth following behind him.

As a very randy and 'Artistic'- as she so calls it- dragoness, naturally she had an inclination to…be voyeuristic and watch him. Being a half-dragon, Davion had grown to be taller and more masculine, with a hint of 'dragonliness' in his voice. His irises were no longer the normal brown, but rather more yellow and reptile-like, as Slyark had. Auroth could only imagine him standing over her while he was in dragon form, as he proved his prowess not only in battle but in bed as well as he mounted her, preparing his dragonsword…..

"Auroth, we haven't got all day! We need to move." snapped Davion as he hastened the day-dreaming dragoness. "Huh? What…oh. You know I will, trouble yourself not." Said Auroth as she mentally shook herself from her voyeur. Davion blushed a slight scarlet as his mind thought that her words carried a double meaning. "Lets just move out."

Back at camp-

"Well, well. Nobody but us dragons here. How so ever strange, despite the fact that we have a camp all to ourselves," said the frosty wyverness. She mentally slapped herself for letting those words slip her tongue. If she was to ever survive her heat, she would most likely need to climax…away from Davion of course, before instinct took both of them and binded them. Davion smirked a bit before serving her a large helping of a roasted wolf. The scent of it was divine, almost heavenly as it filled Auroth's nostrils, eliciting a moan from her long muzzle. "What ever are the herbs you used, Davion? In all my years as an Eldwurm..I never smelt anything as good as this" "Oh…uh, dragon's tongue, parsley, sage and a pinch of lunarlustre." Wait, lunarlustre? That was Slyrak's original mating scent…though Auroth out loud as she reminisced of the Elder drake. Oh, how terribly he missed him. Throughout the night, they nibbled on the meat Davion so specially prepared and they lay down on the wonderfully soft grass, watching the pale waxing Moon as it danced with the stars a-glittering.

As she laid on her back and spread her graceful frosty wings about on the grass, she couldn't help but sneak a peak in the corner of her eye. What she would see next would spark something deep within the coldness of her breast. Davion, who had thought that Auroth was asleep, stripped off his restrictive armor and flexed around naked before putting on a more comfortable outfit of a soft, green cotton shirt and pants. But not before she had a chance to get a glimpse of his dragonhood…it was longer than the average human and ridged for pleasure, because his binding with Slyrak changed him physically. She drooled a bit out of the corner of her mouth, thinking about the long piece of meat in between his legs as he…

Davion suddenly smelt a wondrous scent drawing him. As he turned around to find the source of the scent, he encountered a very horny dragoness laying on the grass staring at him affectionately with a burning lusty frost in her eyes. Her blue eyes shimmered with excitement and a flame of frost Davion swore he could've seen before, but only in his draconic memories. "Ahhh, I haven't felt this young in a dragon's age," thought Auroth, before realizing he was straight staring at her. She was caught in the act, not only red faced, but slightly pinkish and moist down there too. Both of them blushed furiously as the naivety of the young, masculine knight and the turned on, very randy and beautifully sexy azure dragoness only served to make the situation more awkward.

A moment passed in between them before both looked away, blushing furiously a deep shade of scarlet. In the light of the Moon, stars and the warm, cozy campfire, Auroth looked very beautiful indeed to Davion, as a part of him grew under the influence of his thoughts. To Auroth, he was a splitting replica of the dragon she knew, only as a human. She always admired him, his glistening scales, his wonderful sexy eyes that would always encapture her and his body posture that carried a certain draconic regality to him, as Davion did.

The dragon knight decided to initiate conversation once more, deciding to initiate something more in between them as more than just allies in a war. Something in the back of his subconscious told him to go for it, as there would not be any better chance for anything. Or maybe it was the draconic hormones, Davion thought. But that would not matter. He focused his lust and loving desire for the dragoness he never thought he would take to into his tone of voice, and said "Voyeuristic, are we? Well, why don't we do something that would sate more than your curiosity?...Maybe perhaps we may…"

That was Slyrak speaking right there. With that voice, that hint of seduction, the cleverly employed use of words…All that served to make the azure wyverness even more turned on, to which she replied to him. "Was that wise? Winter is coming, winter wyvern that is.. hehehe," chuckled the vulnerable dragoness, half-lost in a haze of lust and hope of Slyrak taking form once more to take care of unfinished business, as Auroth put it within her mind. And he did. Within a puff of smoke and a glorious , albeit a graceful transformation, Slyrak took form once more, as a frost Elder dragon. "Can't escape the dragon. My inner dragon wakes, and it 'comes' for more than war!" Davion (Or more likely Slyrak) said as he moved into a more comfortable lying down position, his dragoncock fully out or as he says "I unsheathe the wyrmblade". Auroth moves onto her belly and scoots closer over to the snarling dominating dragon she now considers Slyrak.

At 8 inches long, Slyrak was still uncommonly bigger and more structured to fit frost wyvernesses like Auroth herself, although he ws slayed a virgin. She took in the scent of his huge sword, smelling the same essence of lunarlustre as when they had dinner. She wanted to gobble him up there and then, and devour him totally, but she wanted the both of them to last this precious moment. She decided to tease him a bit. She licked his sword's head eliciting a moan from him. She snaked her long snaky tongue around his cock and began to move it up and down slowly, but surely. She then took him in her long muzzle, at first putting a small portion of it in. She looked up at him with her naughty, lustful yet romantic eyes, and when she had distracted his attention for that moment, she proceeded to take his whole length within, resulting in more than a pleasured yet muffled draconic roar so that they would not attract undue attention. He whimpered and moaned as she worked all of his throbbing member, aching for release.

Before he could finish, she stopped and stood up. Slyrak frowned at the sudden displeasure of her removal before realizing that she wanted him inside of her, badly. He too stood up and turned to face her soaked dragoness areola, moist and warm in anticipation of what was to come. He started to mount her, taking in the wonderful scent of hers, as well as producing more of his for the very attractive and inviting dragoness below him to enjoy. They both clawed the ground for balance and leverage, and he started to try and enter her. He became impatient as he shifted, trying to find the right angle to deflower her and exchange both of their innocence to each other. They both snarled lustfully as the angle became perfect. He thrust 3 inches inside of her, working his member was deeper and pulling out again and again. "Oohh, by the sweep of my wi—ings, th-that feels good…" cried Auroth aloud as she was pleasured by Slyrak's long rigged cock. He made his way deeper into her, enjoying her dragoness flesh massaging his huge dragoncock, coaxing it into releasing. Soon, he thought , with a wyverness like this he would most definitely would not be able to hold it.

He started to slowly thrust into her, eliciting moans from both dragons mating. As time passed, he sped up and she wanted him to. He thrust wildly into her, as she rocked her hips back and forth in sync with his thrusts to get more of his most wonderful and pleasurable dragonhood into her. Noting his increase in breathing, she knew both of them were about to end it. "Ohh…ahhh…faster, harder! AHH yess, ram that nice big cock of yours into me!" cried the frost dragoness aloud as Slyrak began to obey her.

"I-I can't hold on much longer….""Then DON'T! Take me, make me yours, claim me with your seed! I want to feel all of y-you inside me, giving me new life inside. You are t-the only one who can do so! Do-don't you dare pull out!" "I will never int-intend to!" roared Slyrak out loud as he felt both of their peaks reaching climax. With a firm thrust and a loud roar from both of them, they came as one, neither being first nor last. Auroth's pussy clamped down onto Slyraks pulsating member, milking him for all he was worth as he bit down onto Auroth's neck gently to hold her in place. He snarled full of lust and love as he powerfully unloaded and emptied himself into her, determined to keep himself lodged inside her to give him the best chance of fertilizing her. His host, sticky draconic seed burst forth from his cock, giving her pussy a warm, full, creamy feeling on the inside as he came inside of her.

After a while, both of their climaxes died down a bit. Slyrak's dragonsword was still firmly lodged in Auroth. They lay on their sides, nuzzling each other lovingly as the last of Slyrak's seed was coaxed out. "You know, I didn't really expect this night to end so well…I may add this to the Eldwurm Eddas.." Auroth whispered into Slyrak's ear, as she had no energy left after their love making. "Heh heh heheh, the awoken dragon has came, and now he desires to slumber with his newfound mate." "Goodnight, my loving mate" "Same to you, Auroth, my mate" Slyrak said sleepily as the night washed over them. Over in the distance, the night shift heroes were fighting. The last thing Auroth heard was "Eclipse" and 'RAMPAGE'.

A/N : Hope you enjoyed this one-shot lemon. I may make this in to a full length story, only if enough people are interested...I still haven't found out how to make a poll in my author's page x(

Anyways, read and review, constructive criticism is welcome. And thank you for bearing with me. As always, -arkendraken-


End file.
